Ujung Pertemuan
by Stepxhanos
Summary: "Ada hal selain kemunafikan yang membuat saya tidak menyukai manusia," Baritone mengudara, memotong ucapan Haise dengan nada lebih tinggi dari biasanya. "Anda tahu, Haise Sasaki?" Kembali dilanjutkan sembari menubruk hazel di depan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. School!AU & OOC!
**Warning!**

Fanfiction ini mengandung OOC sangat tinggi, AU, Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler ) x Haise Sasaki (Tokyo Ghoul), Yaoi dan masih mengandung hal negatif lainnya.

* * *

Tokyo, Jepang.

2016

Matahari masih enggan menunjukan diri meski arah jam dinding mengarah pada pukul sembilan lewat lima puluh dua menit. Suasana lembab dan dingin masih terasa sejak salju turun hampir tiga jam lebih dini hari tadi.

Seorang pria berpostur tinggi dengan balutan mantel hitam berjalan menggesekan alas kaki dengan aspal trotoar yang licin dan dingin. Sebastian Michaelis, menembus dinginnya pagi dengan membawa belasan kopi kaleng dalam kantung plastik di tangan. Mengabaikan lelehan salju yang masih sempat turun di atas kepala hingga menembus kulit, ia terus melangkah tanpa jera demi menuju tempat tujuan di mana 'seseorang' tengah menanti dalam sebuah ruang kecil yang menjadi hal paling ia dan _dia_ sukai.

Suara hentakan kaki ringan terkesan tak terdengar terhenti tepat di sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat bertulis 'Sebastian Michaelis', ruang tempat ia melepas penat sekaligus bekerja. Statusnya sebagai 'seorang' guru di salah satu Sekolah ternama di Jepang membuat ia memiliki ruang pribadi yang tentu bisa ia gunakan untuk mengurus berkas ulangan, menyusun materi, dan melakukan sesuatu yang tak mungkin orang lain pikirkan.

Tangan yang bebas terangkat. Mengetuk pintu menggunakan punggung tangan selama tiga kali sebelum turun untuk meraih gagang pintu, lalu memutarnya sehingga pintu itu terdorong ke dalam dan menampakan isinya.

Sebastian tidak tinggal diam, ia melangkah masuk melewati bingkai pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Kedua mata sewarna permata ruby-nya menerawang, mencoba mencari objek yang sejak tadi singgah dalam pikiran.

" _Sensei_ ,"

Suara lembut merasuk telinga dan saat itu pula ia menemukan pemuda bermanik hitam yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi sembari memberikannya senyum simpul dan tanpa ia pinta kedua kaki yang lebih pendek darinya bergerak melangkah menghampiri.

"Haise. Saya pikir Anda sudah pergi ke kelas." Ucapnya, meletakan kantung plastik ke atas permukaan meja kerja. Melangkah dua ketukan ke belakang, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke atas kursi tanpa melepaskan mantel basah yang ia gunakan.

"Buka dulu mantel anda, _Sensei_."

Bukan balasan atas kalimat yang ia lontarkan tadi, Haise yang berdiri di depan, di serbang meja berujar, memerintahkannya untuk membuka kain tebal membalut tubuh. Namun Sebastian tak menghiraukan kalimat itu, ia hanya mempertemukan pandangan mereka berdua.

"Pukul berapa jam pelajaran ke tiga dimulai?" Membernarkan posisi duduk dengan meluruskan punggung sembari mengalihkan arah pandang ke atas tumpukan kertas di samping belasan kaleng kopi yang ia beli tadi.

Melalui balik bulu mata ia tahu jika Haise di hadapan kurang senang dengan pengalihan topik yang ia lakukan, tapi ia tidak peduli karena yakin muridnya itu akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kurang lebih lima belas menit lagi." Haise menjawab. Dan Sebastian dapat mendengar helaan napas pelan disusul suara derap langkah. Haise melangkah ke belakang Sebastian dan meletakan kedua lengan di atas pundak sang _sensei_ yang basah karena lelehan salju.

Sebastian diam. Mengantupkan bibir rapat-rapat dengan terus memfokuskan mata ke arah lembaran kertas kendati pikiran taklah berada di tempatnya. Akan tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian ia menolehkan kepala ke kanan untuk memandang Haise di belakang.

Mengukir senyum 'menggoda', "Oya. Apa Haise ingin _Sensei_ melakukan sesuatu?" Baritone mengalun, mencoba mengusik sepi yang sempat ia ciptakan dan mencoba pula menyingkirkan sesuatu dalam benaknya.

Sekarang giliran Haise yang diam. Ukiran senyum yang menghias wajah kini sirna terhapus raut wajah sulit diartikan.

Sebastian tentu paham. 'Seseorang' seperti dirinya yang sudah hidup ribuan tahun sudah sangat memahami jenis-jenis karakter dan ekspresi termasuk yang ditampakan oleh sosok makhluk di belakangnya.

Perlahan lengkung busur 'menggoda' itu berubah menjadi garis horizontal, niatnya untuk menyingirkan segala sesuatu dalam benak pupuslah sudah jika sang empu pembuat 'sesuatu' itu menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu.

Kehidupannya di dunia manusia taklah ada menariknya kecuali menemukan kucing dan menjadi 'seorang' pelayan untuk anak remaja laki-laki dari keluarga bangsawan di abad ke-19, Ciel Earl Phantomhive. Namun itu dulu, sebelum ia bertemu dengan Haise. Pemuda itu mengajarkan hal yang tidak pernah ia miliki sebagai iblis. Hal paling mendalam dan berkesan.

Memalingkan kembali kepala ke depan. Tangan kanan berbalut sarung tangan putih meraih satu tangan Haise di atas bahu dan mengarahkan telapaknya ke atas permukaan kulit pipi.

Sebastian menggerakan tangan Haise di atas pipi kananya hingga kulit dan telapak tangan saling bergesekan, mengantarkan rasa hangat yang langsung menjalar ke seluruh wajah. "Sudah 'makan'?" Bertanya dengan nada rendah seperti biasa.

Tidak ada jawaban. Lantas Sebastian langsung melirik melalui ekor mata, mencuri pandang ke arah Haise untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh anak muridnya itu. Dan, ia menemukan 'manusia' dengan rambut putih berhias hitam itu tengah memejamkan kedua mata.

"Haise?" Sebastian memanggil. Mencoba menyadarkan lawan bicaranya.

"Ah, ya _Sensei_."

Helaan napas terdengar pelan dan pendek dari arah Sebastian ketika mata menangkap kelereng hitam milik Haise nampak kembali.

Menggulirkan netra sewarna darah ke depan, lalu menghentikan aktivitas mengusap telapak tangan Haise ke atas permukaan kulit pipinya. "Sudah 'makan'?" Sekali lagi ia mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Sudah. Dan, tidak biasanya Anda bersikap manja seperti ini, _Sensei_." Di balik tubuhnya dapat ia rasakan jika Haise mendorong kepala ke depan hingga deru napas hangat menerpa leher dan punggung menyentuh tubuh bagian depan milik pemuda setengah _Ghoul_ tersebut.

"Lihat lah diri Anda sendiri, Haise." Menarik tangan dari punggung tangan Haise dan menjatuhkannya ke atas meja. "Tidak biasanya bersikap manis seperti ini."

Pria berhelai gelap itu merasakan cengkraman kuat di atas bahu kirinya seolah-olah mengantarkan rasa yang tidaklah ia mengerti karena sang pelaku tidak pernah membuka suara selain mengatakan alasan-alasan yang –terpaksa harus ia terima dan hormati.

Sunyi, hanya suara ketukan sepatu dan obrolan milik orang lain di luar sana menjadi melodi satu-satunya di antara mereka berdua. Sebastian menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya dan demikian pula yang dilakukan Haise. Terbuai oleh pemikiran masing-masing.

Satu menit lebih dua puluh detik, Sebastian mengerejapkan kedua mata satu kali. Menyadarkan diri dari pikiran yang entah kemana perginya tadi dengan mengangkat bahu, memberi kode agar Haise yang masih diam mengikuti jejaknya untuk sadar dari lamunan.

Berhasil. Cengkraman terlepas bersamaan dengan kedua lengan Haise tidak lagi bertumpu di bahunya.

"Saa, karena pelajaran sebentar lagi dimulai," Menjeda kalimat sejenak ketika punggung bengkok ke depan dan tangan terulur menarik laci di bawah samping meja. Sebastian mengambil selembar syal berwarna hitam. "Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini." Lanjutnya, meluruskan kembali punggung dan bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah, _Sensei_. Anda mengajar di kelas Eren, kan?" Balasan yang ia terima dari Haise di akhiri sebuah pertanyaan retoris mengenai jadwal mengajarnya yang akan terlaksana beberapa menit lagi. Lantas Sebastian mengangguk pelan hingga helaian rambut kelamnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti irama, dan saat itu pula tungkai kaki di balik celana hitamnya melangkah menghampiri Haise, memposisikan diri berhadapan dengan murid _**kesayangannya**_ itu.

Beradu pandang. Ruby dengan onyx, merah dan hitam. "Tidak disangka ternyata Anda mengingat jadwal mengajar saya, Haise." Bukannya menjawab 'iya', Sebastian malah mengutarakan kalimat dengan ukiran pelangi terbalik di wajah pucatnya untuk sejenak melupakan kecanggungan yang sempat mendominasi mereka.

Dengusan sebal tertangkap gendang telinga. Iblis berstatus guru itu tahu jika anak didik _**spesial**_ nya dilanda kesal karena ucapannya.

Melangkah satu kali ke depan, mengikis jarak hingga hanya tersisa dua jengkal tanpa memutuskan tali tak kasat mata di antara kedua manik mereka sebelum mengulurkan kedua tangan ke depan, melilitkan syal bercorak hitam ke leher Haise yang hanya berbalut seragam Sekolah berlengan panjang.

"Keluar saat cuaca buruk seperti ini dengan baju seadannya akan membuat Anda jatuh sakit. Lagipula murid _sensei_ ini masih manusia, kan?" Oceh Sebastian, memberi sebuah nasehat diakhiri sebuah pertanyaan yang ia tahu jawabannya.

Tidak ada jawaban, dan ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kedua tangan berjemari panjang terus melakukan kegiatan memasang syal beraroma maskulin yang sempat ia torehkan saat kemarin menggunakannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian kain panjang hangat itu terlilit rapi di leher Haise sampai sebagian dagu makhluk penikmat kopi itu tenggelam.

"Beraroma seperti _Sensei_ ," Haise berujar dengan menghirup syal gelap milik Sebastian. Sang pemilik syal hanya diam menikmati setiap senti wajah Haise dengan _modus_ memperhatikan. Merekamnya dalam ingatan untuk ia simpan di dalam kotak bersama hal yang sudah-sudah –termasuk perjalanan ke Hokkaido, lalu setelah itu disimpan di dalam ruang di ujung pikiran dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Setelah puas dan merasa cukup, Sebastian membalikan badan. Meraih kantung plastik di atas meja yang berisi belasan kopi, lalu mengambil langkah pelan terkesan elegant-nya menuju daun pintu yang menutup lubang penghubung ruang ini dengan koridor Sekolah. Dan saat itu pula ia merasakan suara langkah lain mengikutinya di belakang.

Sunyi menghampiri lagi.

Pintu di depan mata terbuka lebar. Menjadi akses hembusan angin masuk menerpa segala hal termasuk dirinya dan Haise yang kini tengah mengikutinya keluar. Tidak memerdulikan tusukan angin musim dingin yang menembus pori-pori hingga tulang, Sebastian menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya lalu setelah itu berjalan bersama Haise di samping kanan. Tidak ingin berbicara sebab ia tahu sebentar lagi akhir dari sebuah pertemuan akan ia rasakan.

Ketukan pantofelnya dan sepatu Haise saling bersahutan. Membuat sebuah nada ringan bercampur lengkingan karena sesekali alas sepatu murid di sampingnya menggesek lantai kelewatan kencang. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan seperti biasanya tapi berselimut sepi yang bukanlah ciri khas _**pasangan**_ guru dan murid tersebut.

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan waktu lima menit, akhirnya ia sampai tepat di depan bingkai pintu yang di samping atas kanan bertulis 'Kelas 2-A'. Kelas di mana Sebastian akan memberikan ilmu satu setengah jam ke depan.

"Saya berakhir di sini," Ujar Sebastian. Posisinya membelakangi pintu yang terbuka lebar untuk berhadapan dengan Haise yang ikut menghentikan kayuhan kaki bersamanya.

Menyerahkan satu kantung plastik di tangan pada Haise dan diterima dengan senang hati hingga benda yang ia beli tiga puluh menit lalu beralih pemilik.

"Ya. Dan kelas saya berada di sana." Haise menyaut. Menunjuk ujung koridor di mana kelas 1-A ditempatkan dengan satu tangan yang bebas.

Atmosfir semakin berubah menjadi lebih canggung bercampur sendu, apalagi bisikan kecil yang dilakukan anak-anak di belakangnya menambah kesan kesenduan semakin terasa melingkupi mereka berdua.

Akan tetapi, Sebastian abaikan itu. Dia lebih memilik memfokuskan pandangan dan pikiran ke satu titik di depan kendati begitu 'sesuatu' dalam dada tiba-tiba menyeruak meminta dikeluarkan. Sebastian harus tenang, lagipula soal akhir dari pertemuan sudah sering kali ia rasakan.

" _Sebas_ –,"

"Ada hal selain kemunafikan yang membuat saya tidak menyukai manusia," Baritone mengudara, memotong ucapan Haise dengan nada lebih tinggi dari biasanya. "Anda tahu, Haise Sasaki?" Kembali dilanjutkan sembari menubruk hazel di depan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Memberi jeda panjang, membiarkan Haise mencengkram ujung baju dan membalas tatapannya sebelum suara halus bercampur getar mengalun menjawab.

"Tidak."

"Terkadang manusia itu tidak puas dengan hal yang mereka miliki." Memutuskan pandangan. Balik badan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, namun terhenti di tengah bingkai pintu yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Ah," Membuka sedikit belahan bibir, lalu menutup kedua mata hingga pertama ruby tersembunyi di balik kelopak. Sebastian tengah mencoba menyusun kalimat yang entah mengapa sulit dikeluarkan, padahal satu kalimat itu sering kali ia dengar dan terucap olehnya. Entah. Sekarang rasanya ada yang mengganjal dalam rongga dada, bahkan sampai membuat sesuatu dalam kantupan kelopak mata memaksa menerobos keluar.

"Selamat tinggal."

Dan dibalas,

"Selamat tinggal, Sebastian-s _ensei_."

* * *

Matahari masih enggan menunjukan diri meski arah jam dinding menunjukan pukul sembilan lewat lima puluh menit. Suasana lembab dan dingin masih terasa sejak salju turun hampir tiga jam lebih saat dini hari tadi.

Seorang pria berpostur tinggi dengan balutan mantel hitam berjalan menggesekan alas kaki dengan aspal trotoar yang licin dan dingin. Sebastian Michaelis, menembus dinginnya pagi dengan membawa kantung plastik berisi lima tinta hitam. Mengabaikan lelehan salju yang masih sempat turun di atas kepala hingga menembus kulit, ia terus melangkah tanpa jera demi menuju tempat tujuan di mana ia bekerja.

Suara hentakan kaki ringan terkesan tak terdengar terhenti tepat di sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat bertulis 'Sebastian Michaelis', ruang tempat ia melepas penat sekaligus bekerja. Statusnya sebagai 'seorang' guru di salah satu Sekolah ternama di Jepang membuat ia memiliki ruang pribadi yang tentu bisa ia gunakan untuk mengurus berkas ulangan, menyusun materi, dan melakukan sesuatu yang tak mungkin orang lain pikirkan.

Tangan yang bebas terangkat. Mengetuk pintu menggunakan punggung tangan selama tiga kali sebelum turun untuk meraih gagang pintu, lalu memutarnya sehingga pintu itu terdorong ke dalam dan menampakan isinya.

Sebastian tidak tinggal diam, ia melangkah masuk melewati bingkai pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Kedua mata sewarna permata ruby-nya menerawang, mencoba mencari objek yang sempat ia tinggal. Sehingga akhirnya pandangan terpaku ke arah meja kerja, di mana satu buah laptop hitam duduk manis bersama tumpukan buku tugas milik siswanya.

Saatnya kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang sempat ia tinggalkan karena tinta printer habis sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus pergi membeli.

 **FIN**

* * *

Curhat :

Selamat pagi / siang/ sore / malam. Karya fiksi ini saya buat untuk karakter yang saya perankan di Roleplayer, yaitu Sebastian Michaelis dari Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler. Tidak ada niatan untuk 'menistakan' Sebastian yang 'serba bisa', saya hanya ingin menyampaikan 'perasaan' Sebastian yang saya perankan di sebuah Closed Agency RP Twi*ter dengan konsep Sekolah dan kebetulan saya buat Sebastian sebagai guru Bahasa Indonesia.

 **Kenapa disampaikan di sini?** Karena akun RP saya sudah diberikan pada orang lain. Walaupun saya memiliki akun Sebastian lain, tapi itu khusus Canon. Tidak mungkin kan iblis pelayan Phantomhive dibuat seperti cerita di atas? Well, cerita di atas hanya gambaran saya sebagai _Writer_ Sebastian mengenai 'perasannya' karena berpisah dengan Haise Sasaki dua bulan lalu.

 **Kenapa sudut pandang Sebastian saja?** Karena saya tidak ingin mencampur adukan perasaan Haise yang hanya diketahui oleh Writer-nya. Saya tidak paham. Haise dan Writer-nya sama-sama sulit dipahami.

Dan, kalian bisa simpulkan sendiri mengapa Sebastian dan Haise berpisah dari kalimat; _"Terkadang manusia itu tidak puas dengan hal yang mereka miliki."_ Terserah mau menyimpukannya seperti apa.

 **Terima kasih.**

Purwakarta, 17 Februrai 2016.

Leo.


End file.
